Dioxetanes are compounds having a 4-membered ring in which 2 of the members are adjacent oxygen atoms. Dioxetanes can be thermally or photochemically decomposed to form carbonyl products, e.g., esters, ketones or aldehydes. Release of energy in the form of light (i.e., luminescence) accompanies this decomposition.